1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a flexible display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The application of a liquid crystal display (LCD) device and/or an organic light-emitting display device that include a thin film transistor (TFT) is expanding to a display for a mobile device (such as a digital camera, a video camera, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a mobile phone, etc).
The display for the mobile device should have portability, thinness (thin thickness) and lightness to be applied to display devices having various forms, and flexibility to realize a curved surface. To do so, a plastic substrate is bonded on a support substrate and then processes for forming the display device are performed.
However, the aforementioned method causes a defect in a flexible display device due to delamination electrification while (during the process) the flexible display device is manufactured.